Wonder Woman
Diana of Themyscira was born the royal princess of Themyscira; home of the ancient tribe of Amazons of Greecian myth. A born adventurer and heroic spirit, as a child she always sought new things and wondered what lay beyond the shores of her island home. She would eventually get her wish when she first ventured from her secluded home to save the world from destruction at the hands of the Greek god Ares. Quickly dubbed "Wonder Woman" by the sensationalist media, Diana entered and remained in "Man's World" in the hopes of representing her island nation to the world and to offer and teach a new perspective of peaceful means and equality amongst a world all to eager to resort to fear and violence to achieve an end. Background The reincarnated soul of a woman who had died 30,000 years ago. Hippolyta longed for the child she had carried centuries before. An oracle told her to sculpt a baby from clay; the gods then gave the child life. The only child ever born on Themyscira, the infant was named Diana; after aviator Diana Trevor who once had crashed on Themyscira and had died defending the island against the horrific demons of Pandora's box. Diana was raised by a nation of 3,000 teachers and sisters, always under the watchful eye of her overprotective mother. When the gods of Olympus ordered the Amazons to hold a contest to decide their greatest warrior and send them to thwart the god of war, Ares' plots of WW2, Diana disguised herself to participate in the contest and became Themyscira's champion despite her mother's wishes against it. Garbed in a uniform decorated with symbols honoring Diana Trevor, Diana was rewarded with a magic lasso of truth and a pair of silver bracelets. When Steve Trevor crash landed on Themyscira, Diana was charged with taking him back to "Patriarch's World" as part of her sacred mission to promote the peaceful ways of Gaea. Alternate Future In the alternate timeline where the conflict between heroes and villains has escalated to war, Wonder Woman confronted Metallo in combat, beheading him before being assailed by Deathstroke who manages to steal her magic lasso before moving back to allow Circe to attack her instead. Following the combined Speed Force/Will Power/Word of Power explosion caused by Black Adam, Deathstroke uses the stolen lasso to lasso Batman and hang him from a piece of wreckage in order to beat him to death, however the Joker’s missile thwarts this plan. Wonder Woman was caught by Lex Luthor and electrocuted in an attempt to goad Superman into fighting. While Superman did arrive, she did not survive Luthor’s torture and was subjected to having her mouth filled with kryptonite as a trap for Superman when he cradled her body. Combat Statistics *Wonder Woman (Chinatown Cafe) *Wonder Woman (Shadowlands) *Wonder Woman (Themyscira: Gates of Tartarus) Involvement Heroes *When the players choose a Heroic Magic character in their Character Creation, they will apprentice with Wonder Woman and get missions from her. Wonder Woman will help you with missions like the fight with Circe. *At Level 15, Wonder Woman will call on Magic heroes to help her drive off Circe and her Beastiamorphs who are trying to steal magic based exobytes for their own purposes. Villains *Circe will send Villain players to the battlefield to assist her Bestiamorphs and Giganta in fighting the Amazon warriors that are trying to rescue Wonder Girl from the power transfer ritual Giganta is performing to finally obtain the powers of an Amazon. *At Level 15, Circe will call on Magic villains to help her drive off Wonder Woman and the Amazons trying to recover the magic based exobytes she's collected. *At level 30, Circe will call villains to help save the magical planes from Brainiac. In the Shadowlands, after helping you drive off Brainiac's forces with Wonder Woman, Circe will turn on her, only to be trapped by her Lasso. Villains will have to defeat Wonder Woman and free Circe, only to threaten her by trapping her in the Shadowlands unless she recognizes you as more than a tool. Trivia *Wonder Woman first appeared in All-Star Comics #8 (1941) *Wonder Woman is voiced by Gina Torres. *Wonder Woman's initial sprite was to possess a skirt, however, the skirt was later removed before the game's release. *Diana adores the ability to fly and the freedom it allows. She often attempts to share the experience with new friends by carrying them into the sky. *After spending a year following the Infinite Crisis to "find herself", Diana, with Batman's help, formed a new identity as Diana Prince and began working as an agent for the Department of Metahuman Affairs; now able to turn human, thanks to Circe, Diana alternates between being Wonder Woman and being Diana Prince as humanity's champion between the mortal and magical realms. *Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth was forged by the god, Hephaestus, from the that was once worn by Antiope, sister of Queen Hippolyta, and given to Hippolyta after hers was stolen by Heracles as part of his Twelve Labors. Empowered by the Fires of Hestia, the Lasso forces anyone held by it to tell and understand the absolute truth. * As part of the heroic "Trinity", Wonder Woman is considered to represent the heroic facade of inspiration, the life between light and dark, mythological science, the warrior way and adventurism; she works to show people the wonders of peace over the troubled glories of war. *Wonder Woman along with Circe will be available to purchase as a legends character in the Marketplace when DLC 8 comes out. Gallery File:Wonder_Woman_body.jpg|Production Body Poses File:WonderWoman_head colour.jpg|Production Head Shots File:DC ren char WonderWoman multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:WPWonderWoman.jpg File:MyspaceWonderWoman.jpg File:HerasStrength5.jpg File:WonderWomanCom.png File:ChinatownCafeCirceDiana.jpg Wonder Woman Gallery Page See also * Justice League of America * Amazons of Themyscira External links * }} Wikipedia *Wonder Woman DC Database Category: Heroes Category:JLA Category:Amazons of Themyscira Category:Vendors Category:Magic Category:Wonder Woman